The Price Is Right Wiki
is a collaborative website about the American game show The Price is Right ''which originated on NBC in 1956 and was later revamped for CBS in 1972. ''The Price is Right has been reproduced around the world. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create the site. Check out the to get started! If you want to see everything this Wiki has to offer, . Rules *The show is recorded at Studio 33 (renamed the Bob Barker Studio in 1998 in celebration of the show's 5000th episode) at CBS Television City in Hollywood, California. Two shows are taped in a single day. *Cell phones, tape recorders, backpacks, ice chests, price lists and portable game systems are strictly forbidden and they need to be put away while the show is going on air. *The minimum age is 18 and anyone under the age of 18 cannot participate, unless there is a special show, such as a kids special, a teen drivers special or a Sweet 16 special, at which point kids under the age of 18 can participate on the condition the parents participate and make all final decisions. *Photo ID is required so the staff can tell it's your real face. *All contestants must wear normal clothing every episode. *Jackets, coats and sweaters are permitted as the studio is cool in temperature for technical reasons. *Costumes are not allowed unless it's a Halloween episode, at which point contestants can wear costumes, similar to that of sister show Let's Make a Deal. *On July 4, people in the audience don't wear their name tag, but their name is on both the Contestants' Row and Showcase podiums. Shows Daytime *The Price Is Right (1956 – 1965, U.S. Version) *The Price Is Right (1972 – present, U.S. Version) Syndication *The Price Is Right (1972 – 1980, U.S. Version) *The Price Is Right (1985 – 1986, U.S. Version) *The Price Is Right (1994 – 1995, U.S. Version) Nighttime *The Price Is Right 1986 Primetime Special *The Price Is Right 25th Anniversary Special *The Price Is Right 30th Anniversary Special *The Price Is Right Salutes *The Price Is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular *The Price is Right A Celebration of Bob Barker's 50 Years in Television Special Weeks & Shows *Big Money Week Shows *Celebrity Week Shows *Decades Week *Dream Car Week Shows *Kids Day *Puppy Adoption Week *Socially Awesome Week *UDecide Manufacturer's Suggested Retail Prices *Grocery prices *Small Products *Trips *Cars Set Pieces *Audience Curtains *The Big Doors *Big Wheel Numbers *Contestant's Row *Home Base/Turntable *Light Borders *Music for The Price is Right *The Price is Right Logos *Prize Backdrops *Prize Backgrounds *The Video Wall *Wallpapers *Winning Graphics The people on the show The Price is Right Models Hosts *Bob Barker *Dennis James *Tom Kennedy *Doug Davidson *Drew Carey Announcers *Johnny Olson *Rod Roddy *Rich Fields *George Gray Sub-Announcers *Gene Wood *Rich Jeffries *Bob Hilton *Burton Richardson *Randy West *Daniel Rosen *Art Sanders *Jim Thornton *Jeff Davis *JD Roberto *Brad Sherwood *David H. Lawrence XVII *Steve White *Shadoe Stevens Producers *Mark Goodson *Roger Dobkowitz *Kathy Greco Inactive Game Setup *One Bid *Showcase Showdown *Showcases *Active Pricing Games *Retired Pricing Games Pricing Game Pages *Pricing Game Frequencies *Pricing Game Statistics Additional Pages *The Price is Right/Airdates *The Price is Right/Statistics *The Price is Right/Links *The Price is Right/Merchandise *The Price is Right/Celebrity Guests *The Price is Right/Records *The Price is Right/Pricing Game Questions & Statements Latest activity Category:Browse